


在澳洲遇到分手三年的前男友了怎么办（六）

by Hezuo



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:22:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25034650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hezuo/pseuds/Hezuo
Summary: 太想他了，真的太想太想，就像十八岁那年那样，想再感受一次那样复灭性的快感，紧紧的贴在一起，免去所有隔阂。
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Kudos: 11





	在澳洲遇到分手三年的前男友了怎么办（六）

**Author's Note:**

> 太想他了，真的太想太想，就像十八岁那年那样，想再感受一次那样复灭性的快感，紧紧的贴在一起，免去所有隔阂。

李龙馥从被带回方灿住处，再到被丢到柔软大床上时，整个人还是晕乎着搞不清状况。

但随后很快反应过来，接下来会发生，也该发生的事。

衣物在耳鬓厮磨间被褪去，年下白皙的颈间到锁骨在不明亮的光线里泛着莹白。

脸蛋隐在逆光处，李龙馥很庆幸此刻的方灿应该是看不到自己羞得泛红的脸和微微颤抖，不是害怕，而是激动和期待。

他主动靠近方灿，像猫一般叼住了近在咫尺的双唇，用牙齿轻轻磨蹭，舌尖才轻伸出而已便被更强势的含住，直到快要无法呼吸才被放开。

鬼迷心窍般的用嘴将男人裤链拉下，叼着内裤边缘向下扯，粗大的性器挟带男性麝香贴在脸颊边，不假思索的含进嘴里，以唇舌轻舔吸吮。

少年的动作不算熟练反而有些生涩，却还是卖力的讨好，感受着男人的炙热在口中愈加勃发。

李龙馥不管做什么都很真挚，这点连在这样的事上也能得到体现。

就好比方灿从上方看下去，就是汗水淋漓的男孩子用小嘴尽可能的含进更多他的分身，其馀用小手撸动着，红晕渲染在漂亮的脸蛋上，不知是不是羞的，没见李龙馥抬眼看他，微光穿过眼睫，扑闪了几下，如小扇子一般的影子为此刻的他增添了几分嬴弱的美感。

也激起了总是以温柔待他的男人，内心隐隐的施虐欲。

带着薄茧的大手滑过柔嫩的肌肤，从脖颈间往下，滑过胸前锁骨再到腰，直到到达臀间，略带恶意的在白皙的臀肉上拍了一下，留下轻微的印记，发出的声响在两人独处的空间里显得格外响亮。

男人尚未停止作恶，修长的手指伸进隐秘的臀缝间，入手一片濡溼，在后穴翻搅的手指使李龙馥口中动作微停。

这时位于上方的男人轻勾起嘴角，露出美好的梨涡却吐出与之截然不同的话语：「看来我们Lix很着急呢。」

话音刚落便抓着少年的头发，在其口中挺动了几下，感受着对方的喉咙紧缩，带来的是征服欲的满足和无法言喻的快感，随后抽出分身，将人带到大床上。

此时已经软得不像话的少年除了乖乖听话什么也不会，已然氾滥的后穴在简单的扩张之后到已经能吞下几根手指的程度。

眼看差不多了，方灿坐在床上从床头柜里取出套子本想让他替他戴，尚馀一丝理智的李龙馥却伸出了那较小的手按住了他的手腕：「哥哥，我们别用这个了。」

太想他了，真的太想太想，就像十八岁那年那样，想再感受一次那样复灭性的快感，紧紧的贴在一起，免去所有隔阂。

说着不给方灿说话的机会便爬上男人的大腿，自己用小手抓住身下又硬又热的物事，没怎么费力就插进了身后的小穴。

进去的那一刻，两人同时发出满足的喟叹。

李龙馥伸出双臂环抱着男人脖颈，将头埋在对方宽厚的肩膀，嘴里是辨识不清语意的呜咽声。

方灿待他适应了之后便开始挺动，重重的几下动作将少年顶得压抑不住呻吟：「呜......啊......哥、哥哥......」

少年的身子随着激烈的动作起伏，灭顶的快感从两人交合处延至四肢百骸，偶尔被操得太用力受不住了会忍不住轻咬住男人颈间，留下一圈牙印，伴随而来的还有抑止不住的泪水，不单单只是生理性的。

肉体拍打的声音环绕在耳边，李龙馥仰起头闭着眼，被灯光照射着的小脸映着泪痕，身下是射过后的体液混着后穴分泌的一片狼借，猛烈的抽插将淫靡的喘息和呻吟撞得支离破碎。

配合着方灿改变体位，男人复在他身上，大手将两条白皙的大腿分开：「抱着。」

就像只会服从主人命令一样的小猫，听话的自己抱着腿，让男人再次进入后穴，开始新一轮的攻势。

从前崇尚节奏缓慢而柔和的方灿彷彿变了个人，比之三年前要更加成熟的男人身下持续着凶猛动作的同时还能时不时不带喘的调戏个几句，李龙馥自动将此归类为男人想他想得狠了，才会每一下都好似要撞碎他五脏六腑。

李龙馥费力的睁开满是泪水的双眼，映在眼里的是方灿背光的脸庞，汗水滴落在身下人的嘴角，被少年状似无意的舔去，却成了更快更猛的撞击。

抱着腿的双手已不知在什么时候松开，下意识的改成环着男人的脖颈，方灿见着这样的李龙馥，便低下头去和他接吻，双唇碰触到的瞬间就感受到少年带着渴望的回应，笨拙又可爱得不行。

「嗯啊……哥哥，慢一点……太、太快……」李龙馥几乎快要不知道自己在说什么，无边的快感将他吞噬，除了舒服感受不到其他。

看着少年被自己插得神智不清，嗓音都叫哑了却还是极力发出呻吟的样子，极大的满足了方灿的征服欲。

男人的大手扣住少年纤细的手腕固定在床上动弹不得，在灰黑色床单上形成格外强烈的对比。

「嗯……」发出难耐的呓语，如奶猫般的少年微微挣扎着试图摆脱手腕上的禁锢，男人改为将手复上他那稍小的手，小猫立刻收紧了猫掌，虔诚的十指交扣。

彷彿这么做能为他带来莫大的安全感。

方灿最后深顶了几十下，李龙馥张着嘴发不出任何声音，男人才堪堪在他体内释放，滚烫热流充斥在后穴，到达了最深处。

被操得昏过去的少年留不住男人留下的东西，红肿的穴口还残留透明的体液，隐隐泛着水光，射进去的白浊不久后顺着引力缓缓流出，些许沾到了床单上。

划面淫靡又色情。

方灿移开眼，克制住可能再次勃发的欲望。

漫长的性事结束后，将人带去清理了一番，又将床单稍作整理，方灿这才搂着怀里失而复得的少年入睡。


End file.
